Scars and Things
by Auska
Summary: This is based during the 5th book. (even though it's not exactly OUT yet!) Hope you like it. Please review!!! Bad summary I know.
1. A new arrival

As much as I'd luv to own Harry Potter and the characters I don't. I only own the plot and the character Makayla Slater. Well I hope you like this fic. It's set in Harry and co.'s 5th year at Hogworts.  
  
Chapter 1. The new arrival.  
  
********************************************  
  
The feeling in the great hall was that of apprehension and uncertainty as the Hogworts students gathered for the start of term feast. Though that's to be expected after the events of last year. Voldermort was back in power. And still, no one knows where he is. The first years shuffle into the hall nervously, though that was the case every year. The sorting hat sung it's song and sorted the first years. Ron Weasley looked up towards the teachers' table before turning to his friend Harry Potter and asking, "Where's Snape?"  
  
Harry turned to look at the table. And the seat Snape usually sat in was empty.  
  
"Dunno maybe he left," said Harry hopefully. Then, as if on queue, the doors to the hall flew open and in walked Snape followed closely by a person with a hood covering their face.  
  
"Here she is Professor Dumbledore," said Snape reaching the table and putting his arm protectively on the person's shoulder.  
  
"Ah welcome to Hogworts Miss Slater," said Dumbledore shaking hands with the hooded girl.  
  
"Everyone, this is Makayla Slater, she has transferred here from a Wizarding school in Australia and will be spending the rest of her school life with us at Hogworts." He said loud enough for everyone to here. The girl turned slowly and pulled her hood back.  
  
Before everyone stood a beautiful young girl. She had black hair tied in a messy bun with two pieces hanging down on either side of her neck reaching no longer than the top of her collar bone. She had gorgeous blue eyes and a fair complexion. She had red pouty lips that were perfect for smiles when you want to get your own way.  
  
McGonagall hurried over with the stool and sorting hat and she quickly sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Ah ha!" cried the hat. "This is quite difficult!"  
  
The girl sat with her fingers crossed muttering something under her breath that couldn't even be heard by McGonagall who was standing right next to her.  
  
After much deliberation the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She took the hat off, handed it to McGonagall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat in the space next to Hermoine Granger.  
  
"Hello my names Hermoine," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Makayla," replied the new student smiling brightly.  
  
"Makayla is in her 5th year so I expect all other 5th years to show her around and help her out!" said Dumbledore. "Now that that's finished, the feast may begin." And then food was on the table being quickly consumed by the students who were hungry after their long trip.  
  
"So Makayla, what's Australia like?" asked Ron with a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"It's. Nice I spose," replied Makayla trying not to look at the chicken doing laps of Ron's mouth.  
  
"Why did you move?" asked Harry.  
  
"I had to," replied Makayla not meeting Harry's inquiring eyes.  
  
"Fair enough," he replied sounding a tad pissed off.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy your time at Hogworts," said Hermoine breaking the tension.  
  
"I hope so," replied Makayla smiling weakly.  
  
********************************************  
  
The next morning the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had double potions together so Harry and Ron made there way down to the dungeons.  
  
"Where's Hermoine?" asked Ron looking around as though he only just noticed she wasn't with them.  
  
"She's walking with Makayla," said Harry saying her name in a tone that hinted he didn't particularly like her much.  
  
"Oh okay," replied Ron deciding to change the subject. Only problem he didn't know what to change it to and by the time he'd thought of something Hermoine arrived with Makayla.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Hermoine cheerily.  
  
"Hi!" replied Ron and Harry. Makayla simply smiled and held tight to her books that were pressed up against her chest. They then walked into the classroom and resumed there usually spot up the back of the classroom. It went Ron, Hermoine, Harry and Makayla much to both the last 5th years' disgust.  
  
Snape swooped into the classroom not long after they'd taken their seats.  
  
"Today we'll be starting the lesson with some work from your text books. Turn to page 150; read it and then answer the questions at the bottom. When you've finished we'll do the potion mentioned in the passage." He said. "When you've finished I want you to hand in your parchment so I know you actually did your work."  
  
Makayla began her work straight away and was first to finish. She walked down to the front handed Snape her parchment and walked back and sat in her seat. 5 minutes after Makayla finished Hermoine took hers down and they both went to a cauldron and began to make the potion. Not long after most people had finished and were making their potions.  
  
"Ten points for Gryffindor," said Snape. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "You can thank Miss Slater for that. She got every question right and was first to finish. Good work Makayla!"  
  
The Gryffindors were utterly stunned. But Makayla continued to make her potion as if nothing had happened.  
  
********************************************  
  
As they left the classroom Ron ran up to Makayla. "MAKAYLA!" he shouted sounding exhausted.  
  
"Yep!" she said cheerily.  
  
"How did you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" Makayla sounded puzzled.  
  
"You have to be the first Gryffindor in history that Snape has ever liked or been kind to! You just scored us 10 points!"  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged. "First day luck I guess!"  
  
"Yeah right" mutter Harry as he passed her.  
  
"Oh sorry have I taken attention away from Harry Potter Boy Wonder?" she asked coldly.  
  
"That's not what this is about!" Harry retorted angrily.  
  
"I think it is!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything in his defence.  
  
"Well if that's not it, then what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Fuck off!" said Harry angrily walking away from her.  
  
"Charming!" Makayla muttered under her breath as she continued to Gryffindor tower.  
  
********************************************  
  
At dinnertime Makayla sat with Ginny Weasley helping her with her Potions homework. While Harry sat opposite Ginny and to her right, glaring at her.  
  
"Give up Harry, it's been going on all week," whispered Ron. "It's Friday, enjoy it!"  
  
"Do you get what I mean?" asked Makayla after giving a spiel on how to create the antidote and what you need.  
  
"Kinda. Thanks," replied Ginny smiling warmly.  
  
"Your welcome," said Makayla also smiling. She then turned and began to eat her dinner.  
  
"Potter, Slater come with me please," said Snape walking over to the Gryffindor table. They stood reluctantly and followed him out of the Great Hall and into the corridor outside.  
  
"I need you two to go to Hagrids cabin and see if he has these things for me." He said handing Makayla a piece of paper. "I wouldn't have gotten you to go Potter but Miss Slater is new and hasn't met Hagrid nor has she been to his cabin so you'll need to show her the way."  
  
"Sure thing," said Harry sounding less than enthusiastic.  
  
"Well off you go," said Snape hurrying them down the hall.  
  
The entire way to Hagrids cabin not a word was spoken between the two Gryffindors. Just before they reached the cabin it began to rain heavily. They ran the rest of the way and began banging on the door.. No reply.  
  
"Hagrid it's Harry! Open up!" he shouted over the sound of the rain against the roof and windows. Still no answer.  
  
"He mustn't be there," concluded Makayla.  
  
"Ya think?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Get over yourself Potter!" said Makayla angrily.  
  
"We should go back to the castle and tell Snape we couldn't find him." Said Harry ignoring Makayla's last comment.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," replied Makayla wiping the rain from her face.  
  
By the time they reached the castle they were saturated from head to toe and Snape was waiting at the door for you.  
  
"He wasn't there," said Makayla handing Snape the paper, the words running off the page and dripping on her shoes.  
  
"Here you go, try to dry yourselves off and get straight to Gryffindor tower to change," he said throwing towels at them and turning to leave.  
  
They quickly dried most of the moisture off their bodies and ran to the tower.  
  
Makayla's normally straight black hair was in ringlets from the rain and sat seemingly neat around her heart shaped face. They burst into the common room shaking madly and ran straight to their dorms to change.  
  
Makayla slid her skirt off and stood with it out the window ringing as much of the water out of it as possible before hanging it on a rack in the corner of the room. She then dried her legs, changed her underwear and pulled on a pair of black faded, hipster jeans. She then took her shirt off and did the same thing. She changed her bra and was about to pull on a shirt when there was a knock at the door. She pulled the shirt up to cover her chest and spun around to see Harry standing at the door.  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry, you scared me." She sighed.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "Can you turn around for a minute?"  
  
"What?" Makayla asked sounding shocked and confused.  
  
"Just turn around a minute." Harry replied.  
  
Slowly Makayla turned around. Harry walked towards her to get a closer look at her back. At the top over her right shoulder blade was a long scar. Harry ran his finger over it slowly.  
  
"How'd you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"How'd I get what?" asked Makayla turning quickly and pulling her shirt over the top of her half-naked chest.  
  
"That scar." Said Harry.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it!" she snapped.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, you have a scar on your forehead," she said tapping it, "But you don't hear me interrogating you about it do you?"  
  
"Yeah but you know how I got it!" replied Harry.  
  
"That's not the point!" retorted Makayla angrily.  
  
"Then what is?" asked Harry raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Just give it up! It's none of your business!" she said pushing past him and rushing down the stairs back to the hall.  
  
Harry went to run after it but thought it'd make the situation worse so he walked leisurely back to the Great Hall.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Please review!!! I luv reviews (puppy dog eyes) 


	2. Quiditch matches food fights And a very ...

Chapter2 Quiditch matches food fights. And a very Merry Christmas.  
  
Makayla never looked at or spoke to Harry for the rest of the night. Or the next week. She barely spoke to Hermoine and Ron and seemed distant with everyone. She spent most of her spare time in the library and when Harry had finally decided to go talk to her, that's where he found her.  
  
"Hi Makayla," he said nervously. She looked up from the book she was reading and the moment she saw who it was she sighed loudly and went back to her book.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked continuing to read in hope he'd go away.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for how I acted the other night. I shouldn't have pushed you about your scar." Harry said. She slowly looked up.  
  
"Don't! It's my fault, it's a touchy subject!" she said. Harry seemed to understand.  
  
"That's cool! What ya reading?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Quiditch throughout the ages," she said showing him the cover.  
  
"Cool. You like Quiditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I love it!" replied Makayla smiling.  
  
"You should come watch the school matches, they start next weekend." Suggested Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Our Gryffindor seeker aren't you?"  
  
"Uhuh!"  
  
"Cool! I'll be there," Makayla replied.  
  
"Alright well I better go, I'll talk to you later," said Harry standing up.  
  
"Okay see ya," said Makayla. Harry walked away and Makayla returned her focus to her book.  
  
********************************************  
  
The day of the Quiditch game came quickly and Makayla found herself sitting between Ron and Hermoine, decked out in Gryffindor colours awaiting the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was the first to fly out and Gryffindor hovered above the pitch and waited for Slytherin to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, Draco lead the Slytherins out onto the pitch and after the captains shook hands the game began. Angelina Johnson was first to grab the Quaffle and was also first to score, as was often the case. Then a Slytherin chaser scored then a Gryffindor. This continued for most of the game, but the Snitch was no where to be seen. The Gryffindor keeper was hit by a bludger that broke his arm and a leg. But still no sign of the Snitch. Then suddenly both Harry and Draco began diving directly down. They were neck and neck and neither seemed like getting a head of the other. Then with a big crash they both hit the ground. Neither moved for quite some time and then Malfoy stood slowly and began looking around frantically. Harry was shaking like crazy and everyone looked worried. Harry was laughing, laughing so hard he was shaking. He then stood in front of Draco and threw a gold ball into the air and caught it.  
  
"Better luck next time Malfoy," he laughed handing Madam Hooch the Snitch.  
  
The crowd erupted (with the exception of the Slytherins) with cheers of excitement as Gryffindors began to flood the field. Gryffindor had won their first match of the season and it was obvious it was to be a successful one at that.  
  
The party raged on in the common room. There were tables covered in food and drinks and people everywhere. You'd think they'd just one the cup or something.  
  
"You did really well today Harry," said Makayla when he was finally alone and away from his crowd of adoring fans.  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry blushing. "Hey, we need a new keeper, reckon you're up to it?"  
  
"Me? No I don't think I could!" said Makayla sounding unsure.  
  
"Of course, I mean a girl like you...." began Harry but was cut off by Makayla.  
  
"What do yo mean a girl like me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"You don't seem like you could hack it that's all!" said Harry honestly.  
  
"Oh really?" she said throwing a cup cake at him.  
  
"Oi!" he shouted throwing some fizzing wizzbees at her.  
  
She then pushed him onto the ground but not before he could grab her arm and pull her down next to him. She then punched him on the arm and sat up.  
  
"So will you come to the practise on Tuesday?" he asked.  
  
"Well I spose I have to don't I. to prove I'm not a girlie girl like you seem to think I am." She said glaring at him then laughing.  
  
"Excellent." He replied smiling.  
  
"Well I'm hitting the sack!" she said standing. (I think that may be something only Aussies say.. Or maybe it's just me that says it LOL)  
  
"Your whatting the what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hitting the sack. You know. Going to bed." laughed Makayla.  
  
"Oh okay. Night."  
  
"Night.  
  
********************************************  
  
On Wednesday Makayla made her way to the Quiditch pitch to see the team already practising. Harry flew down and jumped off his broom beside her.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come," he confessed.  
  
"No faith Potter! None what so ever," Makayla laughed.  
  
"Well you can borrow my broom," began Harry handing Makayla his broom slowly and reluctantly.  
  
"I'm not going to break it Harry," said Makayla taking it from his strong grasp.  
  
"I know, it's just. I'm very protective." He said but she'd already taken off. Then the chasers got ready and began trying to score. Not once did a Quaffle get past Makayla. Harry was stunned to say the least.  
  
"That was incredible," he said when she touched back down.  
  
"No your chasers are really crap!" laughed Makayla. "Kidding guys," she said seeing the offended looks on their faces.  
  
Harry and Makayla then began walking back to the castle.  
  
"Makayla?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question. Or two?"  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"Do you live with your parents?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"No. My mums dead and I have no idea where my dad is." Replied Makayla.  
  
"So who have you been living with?" questioned Harry slightly baffled.  
  
"I've been in and out of foster homes. I always seemed to get landed with people that didn't give a shit about me. I was never given a teddy bear or played with dolls. Most of my foster parents made me do work and that was it!" answered Makayla.  
  
"Sounds familiar," said Harry thinking of the Dursleys. "So who are you staying with now? I mean at the end of the year?"  
  
"A friend of my mothers." Replied Makayla. "He came to get me before the beginning of the year and enrolled me here. It's good to have someone that cares about you for once," Makayla smiled weakly hoping she hadn't put her foot in it.  
  
"Well if you ever wanna talk to someone. I'm almost certain I'll understand," said Harry unsurely.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Makayla smiled warmly.  
  
They then went their separate ways to the girls and boys dormitories.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Weeks passed and things at Hogworts seemed normal. There was no sign of Voldermort and people were not quite as paranoid as they had been in the past. Makayla had grown very close to Harry, Hermoine and Ron, especially Harry. They shared something, a common bond that helped their friendship. It was finally the Christmas holidays and not many students were staying behind. There were 4 Gryffindors, 3 Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and 6 Ravenclaws.  
  
Early Christmas morning Makayla was woken by the sound of excitement in the common room and wrapping paper being torn. Then a voice called out to her.  
  
"'Kayla get up!" shouted Hermoine from the door of the dormitory.  
  
"Give me a minute," said Makayla rolling over in the bed and covering her face with her arm.  
  
"NOW!" Hermoine said shaking her.  
  
"Alright alright." Makayla conceded defeat and sat up in the bed. Hermoine left the room and Makayla noticed a medium sized blue box on the end of her bed. She crawled towards it and looked at the tag.  
  
Dear Makayla, Happy Christmas From Harry.  
  
She slowly untied the bow and lifted the lid off. Inside was a cream coloured teddy bear with a blue and white checked bow around its neck.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else to get you," said Harry who was standing in his spiffy blue stripped PJ's at the door.  
  
"Thank you Harry," said Makayla close to tears.  
  
"No worries," he said hugging her tightly. "Don't cry," he said wiping a tear from under her eye.  
  
"Its just Christmas is a hard time for me. My mum was killed on Christmas." Replied Makayla.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry.  
  
"Hey you didn't kill her," smiled Makayla. Harry sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"This might sound inconsiderate, but it's great to have someone who's lost a parent. No one else seems to understand."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you mean," Makayla rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Oh I almost forgot!" she said jumping up. She lay on her stomach and leant her arms over the edge of the bed and grabbed a gift bag.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry," she handed him the bag.  
  
Harry then pulled out a red, hard cover book.  
  
"It's a seeker book. You right down technics and stuff you use and it analyses the best one to suit you so you can kick Malfoy's ass again."  
  
"Thanks 'Kayla," said Harry smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Makayla resuming her previous position of having her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harry and Makayla joined Ron and Hermoine in the common room shortly after their talk and they spent hours showing each other what they got and sharing past Christmas stories. Makayla listened to the stories and never contributed. Not that she'd have much to contribute. As long as no one asked her for a story she was safe.  
  
"What's your favourite Christmas memory?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't have any, apart from today," replied Makayla who spoke in a voice a notch above a whisper.  
  
"What? None?" asked Ron shocked.  
  
"Well I have memories but none that are good." Answered Makayla.  
  
"Not all of our stories were good," noted Ron.  
  
"Listen my mother was murdered on Christmas okay, that's my only Christmas memory because in all the foster homes I've ever been in they didn't celebrate it. Or I was locked away when they did alright!" said Makayla trying to keep calm.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Ron apologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Makayla close to tears.  
  
"It's nearly dinner time shall we go down to the hall now?" asked Hermoine changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah sounds like a good idea," said Harry standing up.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Makayla headed up stairs to the girls' dorms while the others headed to the door.  
  
"I'll catch up to," said Harry following her up the stairs.  
  
When he entered the room he saw her sitting on her bed holding the teddy he'd given her tightly to her chest, resting her head on top it's head.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry walking slowly towards her.  
  
"No." replied Makayla earnestly. "But I'll get over it!"  
  
Harry sat behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to bring you something up?"  
  
"No I'm not really hungry," she said lying down on her bed, still not facing him.  
  
"I find that hard to believe,"  
  
"Then don't believe it, see if I care."  
  
"I think you should eat something!"  
  
Makayla slowly rolled over and her eyes were puffy, reddened from crying. "I'm not hungry," she said firmly but calmly.  
  
Harry didn't move off the bed he just lay down beside her.  
  
"If your hungry eat," said Makayla not looking at him.  
  
"Nah I'm not hungry," said Harry in a tone that was slightly mocking.  
  
"We could be twins!" laughed Makayla. "Harry. I'm really sorry!" Makayla ran her finger over Harry's scar as she said that.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"I'm just sorry," Makayla pulled her hand away quickly and rolled on her side facing away from him. Harry rolled to face the same way and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Whatever it is you did. I forgive you!" he whispered.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okays. I hope you liked it. Please review. And If u have any ideas or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism feel free to share that with moi! 


	3. Butterbeer and things in between

*****************************************  
  
When school resumed things started slowly. Classes weren't as busy as they normally were, that was until there Potions double. Snape gave them truck loads of homework and there classes were getting harder and harder. And as is tradition Gryffindor topped the detention list. One of those was Harry.  
  
"Potter! You can stay back at lunch and clean up!" Snape shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh great." Muttered Harry under his breath to Makayla.  
  
"What was that?" asked Snape moving close to them.  
  
"He asked what's next?" said Makayla. "What ingredient."  
  
"Hmm." replied Snape before walking away.  
  
"Why is he so nice to you?" asked Harry bewildered.  
  
"Cause I don't piss him off." Laughed Makayla.  
  
"Oh! I don't piss him off."  
  
"No not much!"  
  
"That's it." And with that Harry flicked some of the potion at Makayla and she quickly turned her head so it went in her hair and turned it a deep, brown/red colour.  
  
"Potter!" shouted Snape. The whole class stood silent. Snape could be quite scary some times. This being one of them.  
  
"Had that gone in Miss Slaters eye she could have been blinded or if it had gone in her mouth she would have been poisoned badly. Have you no sense?" Snape stood towering over Harry, shaking with anger.  
  
"It's okay. It just went in my hair." Said Makayla. She ran both her hands over her hair and it went black. She then shook her hands over the cauldron and it the potion dripped back into it.  
  
"I want a 300 word assignment on why you shouldn't flick potions at someone. BY TOMORROW!" Snape then turned to Makayla.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He then walked back up to his desk and sat watching Harry.  
  
"I'll do it for you." Makayla whispered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The assignment."  
  
"You don't have to!" Harry replied kinda surprised that someone would WANT to do an assignment.  
  
"Nah it's cool. You've got detention and heaps of homework, and besides it's my fault anyway."  
  
"Ok.. Thanks."  
  
They continued their Potion, which despite several attempts from Harry and Makayla, didn't explode and Snape stopped picking on Harry for that lesson. Class finished and Snape shouted, "Detention Potter!" as Harry tried to sneak out of the classroom.  
  
He then turned and walked back into the room dragging his feet.  
  
"See ya later Harry," said Hermoine, Ron and Makayla at the same time.  
  
"So Makayla are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Ron sounding ecstatic about it.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I need to ask if you are." She laughed.  
  
"Well it's tomorrow so hopefully mum will send me some money so I can buy dungbombs," Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Honestly!" sighed Hermoine.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Morning," said Hermoine when Makayla walked lazily to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She had a sleeveless black top on, long black hipster pants and a robe that was cut off at the knees over the top.  
  
"Morning." Yawned Makayla.  
  
"Didn't sleep well?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's an understatement." She replied. "I was doing Harry's assignment all night." She lifted a rolled up piece of parchment onto the table.  
  
"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Ron looked around the hall.  
  
"Probably still in bed, lucky bugger." Answered Makayla putting her elbow on the table and using that arm to hold her head up.  
  
"Ah speak of the Wizard." Said Hermoine as Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Morning." He said cheerily.  
  
"Here!" said Makayla chucking the parchment at him.  
  
"Oh thanks." Said Harry looking at it. Makayla had managed to make her handwriting similar to Harry's as to not arise suspicion.  
  
"Potter!" Snape had snuck up on Harry making him practically leap out of his clothes.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry turned to face the head of Slytherin house.  
  
"Have you got the assignment?"  
  
"Here it is." Harry handed the parchment to Snape who took it and walked off.  
  
Soon people were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade and they followed Argus Filch there.  
  
*****************************  
  
"This is incredible." Said Makayla who was staring around the place stunned.  
  
"Want a drink?" asked Hermoine who was walking arm in arm with Makayla.  
  
"Yeah sure." Hermoine then steered her into the Three Broomsticks. They all sat at a four-seat table; the girls on one side the boys on another. Ron ordered 4 Butterbeers and they drank them happily while talking about things to come, like the Quiditch final.  
  
"It's against Slytherin Harry and we know you can kick Malfoy's ass!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Which is difficult cause his heads so far up it." Makayla added. Hermoine nearly spat her Butterbeer all over Ron who was opposite her and Ron and Harry looked at her in awe.  
  
"What?" asked Makayla innocently. "Someone had to say it."  
  
"Well when is the match? Next weekend?" Hermoine changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ya nervous?" Makayla could tell he was, she just wanted to see if he'd admit it.  
  
"Yeah. I still don't see why you didn't become our keeper." He whinged.  
  
"Because. Your old keeper was better in about a week so I wasn't even needed!"  
  
"No I think you were afraid"  
  
"AFRAID?" shouted Makayla. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks looked over at the four of them as they all laughed.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"Yeah well.. It wasn't funny.. Okay maybe it was." Makayla decided to shut up and took a big drink.  
  
"We should get going. Heaps to see." Said Hermoine looking at Makayla as if to say the boys weren't invited.  
  
"Hmm." Makayla replied while drinking. She then put her tankard on the table and she left with Hermoine.  
  
"Those to are pretty close, if you know what I mean," Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs.  
  
"You're an idiot!" Harry laughed finishing his drink.  
  
"Shall we follow their lead?" asked Ron  
  
"Yep!" they then stood and left the Three Broomsticks.  
  
It wasn't long before Ron and Harry caught up with Hermoine and Makayla.  
  
"Hey have you seen the shrieking shack?" asked Ron.  
  
"ER no." Makayla seemed uneasy.  
  
"You've gotta see it." Ron began but Makayla cut him off as she shouted  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"You guys can go up there if you want, I'll wait here." She turned and began to walk away from the other three.  
  
"You guys go, I'll try and find out what's wrong." Harry then ran after Makayla.  
  
"Mental that one!" Ron muttered as they headed to the shrieking shack.  
  
******************************  
  
"Makayla!" it didn't take long till Harry had caught up with her.  
  
"Hmm?" she began to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Listen, I know your past hasn't been easy and believe me neither has mine, but you can't go around being distant with everyone. You've gotta move on."  
  
"Listen Harry!" Makayla sounded fierce. "You act like you know what I feel and that you know what it's like but you have NO IDEA! So don't lecture me about moving on and being distant. You haven't got a clue!" she then turned and stormed off leaving Harry standing there looking like a stunned mullet.  
  
He turned and ran back up the hill and found Ron and 'Moine at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Hey where's 'Kayla?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"She got pissed at me and took off." Harry said bluntly.  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked Ron.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Harry stared off into space. "Hey should we hit Zonkos?"  
  
"Yeah alright!" Ron began to frollick away.  
  
"Harry..." Hermoine begun "Never mind."  
  
"We should go." Harry practically ran after Ron.  
  
"Idiot!" muttered Hermoine.  
  
********************************  
  
For the record I don't think Malfoy has his head up his ass! 


	4. MISSING!

Thanks to:  
  
Goddess of Stupidity (Luv the name dude)  
  
Alz  
  
Wiccan Angelle  
  
Naunet  
  
Slinky  
  
Tino's Chic  
  
Edanna  
  
Aureya of Chocolate for your reviews! Really appreciate it :D  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Where'd you get to?" asked Hermoine when she returned to her dorm after a day at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Just came back here. I was tired." Makayla didn't look up from the book she was reading and answered half-heartedly.  
  
"You had a fight with Harry I take it?"  
  
"Did he tell you? Son of a.."  
  
"No he didn't tell me I guessed." Hermoine sat on the bed next to Makayla.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Who? Me?"  
  
"No Harry!" Makayla closed the book and put it next to her.  
  
"He really cares about you, you know." Hermoine put her hand on Makayla's arm.  
  
"I think that's the problem."  
  
Hermoine was unable to discern what was troubling Makayla so she pressed on.  
  
"You know you can tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, thanks 'Moine. I'm okay though, just tired."  
  
"I don't believe you, but hey, can't change your mind can I 'Kayla."  
  
"Nup!" 'Kayla laughed.  
  
"Well try to talk to Harry." Hermoine then left Makayla to continue reading her book.  
  
***********************************************  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT!  
  
A dark cloaked figure stood in front of the fat lady portrait awaiting the return of a certain Gryffindor 5th year. It was not long before said student, invisible to all others, came around the corner and muttered the password. The portrait swung open and he walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
15 minutes later the figure muttered the same password and entered the room. The portrait creaked shut behind him as he went to collect a student for his master.. Lord Voldermort.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hermione came bolting into the Great Hall and straight up to the teacher's desk. She sounded frantic as she informed Dumbledore of a recent discovery she made early that morning.  
  
"Hermoine calm down. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"MAKAYLA'S MISSING!" she shouted.  
  
The hall went silent and looked in her direction.  
  
"I went to wake her and she wasn't in her bed, I've looked ALL over for her and can't find her. But I found this." She thrust a piece of parchment into the headmaster's hands, which read:  
  
It would be a waste for such a promising student to die.  
  
"Minerva, can u please go up to Gryffindor tower and check to see if she's returned or if there is any trace or clue to her whereabouts. Students, you will stay in the hall with Professor Snape. The rest of the teachers will accompany me in search for Miss Slater."  
  
"Professor, I must insist that I come with you." Snape practically leaped the length of the table and stood beside Hermoine.  
  
"Ah Severus, you will be of more use keeping students calm, and making sure Mr Potter doesn't leave."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. We must move swiftly." Dumbledore then hurried the other teachers out of the Hall, out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Where do you think she got to?" asked Ron watching the look of shock and terror on Harry's face.  
  
"I dunno. I think.. I think Voldermort may have got her." Harry hated the thought, but he couldn't come up with anything else.  
  
***********************************************  
  
In the back of a dusty carriage, Makayla lay gagged, with her arms tied behind her back and her feet tied together. She lie in a ball on her side while a Deatheater sat opposite her, unmasked and unsympathetic.  
  
She stuggled against the ropes but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Oh, settle down." The Deatheaters icy voice made Makayla shudder. He stroked her arm and sat her up properly. He untied the gag and she gasped for air.  
  
"You son of a fucking bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are. FUCKING LET ME GO!" before she could say anything else the Deatheater punched her causing her head to tilt to the side. When she turned it back she had a gigantic red mark on her left eye.  
  
"Got anything else to say bitch?" The Deatheater sneered.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think Draco's related to you. I reckon your wife fucked the milkman. He's far to good looking to be your son." She got punched again in the stomach, the wind was completely knocked out of her.  
  
"You've been around that Potter to long. You've lost respect." He slowly pushed her onto her back and began to tear her clothes off her.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The great hall was quiet but the voices in Harry's head were excruciatingly loud.  
  
"This is your fault you know."  
  
"You should've protected her."  
  
"If she dies, you'll never be able to forget it. You'll be haunted forever."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermoine's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He looked at her face, which was fall of sadness.  
  
"Who would want to kidnap 'Kayla?" she asked sighing.  
  
"I dunno. I dunno where they'd take her." Harry replied.  
  
"Well I reckon, who ever has, has been watching her for a while. She was probably taken to the Shrieking Shack or something like that."  
  
Hermoine and Harry's eyes lit up as they looked at Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're a genius!" Hermoine leant over the table and kissed him.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said trying not to laugh at Ron's gaga expression.  
  
They began to leave the hall when Snape spotted them. "Potter, Granger, Weasley. Where do you think your going?"  
  
They ignored him and kept walking. "GET BACK HERE!" he continued to shout at them and they continued to ignore him. They bolted from Hogwarts to the familiar tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. They'd never run so fast in their lives. They reached the shack and as they entered they heard raised voices from upstairs. They followed the voices to a room on the floor above them and saw Makayla lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised. Her clothes were torn and her shirt was open with her black bra out for the world to see.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his cloak and slowly approached.  
  
"Ah Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us." The familiar voice of one, Lord Voldermort rung throughout the room sending shivers down the spines of all.  
  
"Let her go." Harry said firmly despite the nervous feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Give me one good reason. One." Voldermort walked and stood beside her.  
  
"She didn't do anything to disserve this." Hermoine spoke up, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Disserve what? It's been 14 long years since I've seen Makayla. I've really missed her." Voldermort ran his hand over her head and Harry could see she was crying.  
  
"You killed her mother!" Ron said gasping.  
  
"You make it sound so evil," Voldermort chuckled. He looked down at the scar on her back. "Your not the only one I've left my mark on you know." He ran his finger slowly down it digging his nail in and relishing at Makayla's cries of pain.  
  
"This is between you and me. Let her go goddamn it!"  
  
"Your very self centred aren't you Potter. For once this has nothing to do with you, well almost nothing." Voldermort seemed amused with Harry's assumptions and quickly continued. "I've been watching you two," he pointed to Harry and Makayla. "You've become quite close. A little too close I might add. It would be terrible for my reputation if my daughter started dating the boy who lived now wouldn't it."  
  
"Your daughter?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
That chap was a bit short but hey. Please review! I love reviews. :D 


	5. Dark realities

"Yes Potter my daughter." As Voldermort said that Harry could see Makayla cringe and try to move away from Voldermort who was hovering over her and had his arm on her back. He could tell she was scared even though her head was facing the ground.  
  
"I. I don't understand. It can't be true! Makayla?" Harry Stuttered. She slowly lifted her head and without saying anything answered Harry's question.  
  
"Well I do hate to ruin the moment but may I continue?" the Dark Lord signalled to one of his death eaters and they lifted Makayla up onto her knees. Harry saw 5 or more slashes across her bare stomach and as a cold breeze came in through the open window he saw her wince with pain.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Hermoine shakily.  
  
"The destruction of all muggles and mud-bloods, ultimate power, to see Harry Potter die a slow and painful death while my daughter watches." Voldermort pulled a knife out from inside his cloak and lifted Makayla's arm. She struggled but Deatheaters had pounced on her and were holding her down. Voldermort pressed the blade to the top of her forearm and slid it down her arm.  
  
Makayla tried her hardest to hold back a loud scream which was replaced with a quiet squeal.  
  
"Look at her blood Harry. It's the same blood that is in me. The same blood you want to see spread on the ground while my lifeless body lies amongst it. It's the blood of absolute evil." He ran his finger over the trail of blood then held his arm out in front of him. "Hungry?"  
  
Harry simply glared. "She's not like you."  
  
"No you're probably right. But what if you're not?" Voldermort pushed Makayla forward so that she fit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Why the fuck would anyone do that to their daughter?" Harry spat. "She's covered in blood and cuts. The sign of caring father!"  
  
"That's actually Lucius' doing. Or most of it at least." Voldermorts eyes lit up, as an evil idea seemed to come to mind. "But for my part.. Well let's say I had my reasons."  
  
"Name one!" Ron was shaking. It was a cross between anger and fear.  
  
"She betrayed me." Voldermort said bluntly.  
  
"Bull shit." Makayla muttered.  
  
"What was that daughter dearest," Voldermort stepped towards her daring her to say it again.  
  
"I said 'BULL SHIT!'" Makayla shouted. Voldermort slapped her across the face. The sound of their skin meeting made Hermoine, who had looked away, gasp.  
  
"I offered you the chance to stay with me but you turned me down!" Voldermorts tone was that of anger and resentment.  
  
"I was one for fucks sake!" Makayla's tone matched her fathers almost perfectly.  
  
"You always were your mummy's little girl. Never had time for your father did you?"  
  
"Oh and I imagine you searched frantically for years trying to find me. Oh how it must have pained you to know I was relieved I'd never see your disgusting face again!" Voldermort lifted his hand to strike Makayla but a loud clatter from downstairs distracted him.  
  
The Deatheaters almost instantly and without any commands from Voldermort lifted Makayla and one swung her over their shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!" Voldermort said and the last thing Harry, Ron and Hermoine saw was him smirk evilly before he and the Deatheaters disappeared taking Makayla with them.  
  
Just seconds after this the door burst open and Snape leapt in, wand outstretched in front of him.  
  
"Voldermort has Makayla!" Ron shouted.  
  
"He got away!" Hermoine added.  
  
"You must get back to the school!" Snape said. Despite his obvious outrage, Snape sounded kind towards them. Hermoine and Ron reluctantly began to follow but Harry simply stayed cemented.  
  
"Come on Harry. There's nothing we can do here?" Snape placed a reassuring hand on the boy who lived's (or kept getting lucky) shoulder.  
  
"What so we just go and wait for them to return her? Forgive me Professor but I doubt HIGHLY that will happen this FUCKING century."  
  
"No we don't WAIT for them to return her. But if we get back to the school you can tell Dumbledore what you saw and what Voldermort said and we can work out a course of action from there!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
The three of them were put into the hospital wing straight after telling Dumbledore what had happened and all given dreamless sleep potion. They were there for three days and there was no word or sign of Makayla. Until the fourth night Harry awoke to see Dumbledore's shadow behind the curtain opposite him.  
  
"Where was she?" he heard Dumbledore ask.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Madam Pomfery. "She just turned up here like this."  
  
Harry slowly slid out of bed as to not make any noise and crept towards the closed curtains. He slowly pulled the curtain open un-noticed until he gasped when he lay eyes on who lay in the bed and the state they were in.  
  
"Oh shit!" he said not really caring that the headmaster was there.  
  
Makayla lay covered in bruises and cuts, more than the last time he'd seen her. She was also covered in dirt and had leaves in her messy hair.  
  
"Harry go back to bed." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Harry asked not removing his gaze from Makayla.  
  
"Fine. She's fine." Dumbledore smiled weakly. Harry left quietly and went back to bed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Makayla lay on a bed in a silky black nightdress that was backless and only just covered her arse. Harry entered the room slowly but confidently. He observed all his surroundings and seemed to searching for something. When his eyes fell upon Makayla they lit up. He had found what he was looking for.  
  
"Looking for me were you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I dunno. Did you want me to find you?" Harry sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Of course." She threw her leg over him and sat herself, one leg on either side of Harry's waist, facing him with her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Suddenly the window burst open and Voldermort, followed by 15 Deatheaters entered the room. Makayla was wrenched off Harry who was then lifted from the bed and shoved onto a chair opposite it.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Harry as he struggled against the Deatheaters grip. Makayla was thrown down on the bed and Voldermort while holding her down lay beside her.  
  
Harry was then tied to the chair and was unable to move.  
  
"You definitely got your gorgeous looks from me." Voldermort was always such a modest Wizard. He stroked Makayla's cheeks as another Deatheater slowly removed her clothes.  
  
Harry struggled but couldn't get out. He couldn't save her. He couldn't stop Voldermort from raping her.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" he shouted angrily.  
  
A very sweaty Harry Potter sat up in bed. "Just a dream." He sighed.  
  
"What was it about?" an emotionless voice asked. Harry turned to see Makayla sitting on a chair next to his bed. Her normally beautiful blue eyes were empty.  
  
"You." Replied Harry.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The two sat in dead silence. Nothing said, no quick glances shared. The only noise was that of the wind as it battered against the windows causing the glass to shake.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Makayla was the first to break the long silence.  
  
"No!" Harry looked as shocked as he sounded.  
  
"You should! I would. I do."  
  
"Makayla I don't hate you! I never would." He took her hand and he could feel her shaking. Harry shuffled over on the bed and patted the now vacant spot. Makayla looked from Harry, to the spot and back to Harry she finally lay beside him and he put his arms around her.  
  
"I wont let anyone hurt you!" 


End file.
